rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo: Combat Evolved
Halo: Combat Evolved is the first blockbuster game created by Bungie. It was released on the Xbox and later on both PC and Mac. As the first Halo game to be used in the production of Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth used a combination of in-game tricks and post-effects work to produce the series. Many of these in-game tricks would contribute to the development of future Halo titles and Machinima. Originally shot using the Xbox version, later reshoots of past seasons would instead use the PC version of the game, which lifted many of the technical limitations imposed by the Xbox version. Technical Limitations * Weapons could not be removed from the player model. * A relaxed non-aiming pose was unavailable, although the game's engine had an unspoken feature that caused the 3rd-person character model to raise their head to eye level when their weapon was fully aimed down, resulting in an awkward but usable "at ease" stance. This feature was only feasible for use when holding either a Pistol or Plasma Pistol, any other weapon would result in a hunched-over stance. * Because the in-game camera was limited to the player model, vehicles or other playable characters were often used to elevate the player character functioning as the camera to allow for higher shots. * Because it was impossible to remove the ingame HUD or weapons, the original aspect ratio in Seasons 1 through 3 was highly letterboxed in order to crop HUD elements out. * The ingame reticle of the pistol was prominently featured through seasons 1 through 3, due to the fact weapons could not be removed from the first person view. Rooster Teeth was also forced to constantly "bump" the camera by slightly moving the view in order to make sure the game's idle animation, where the player character "adjusts their weapon" would not appear and interrupt the filming. * Vehicles could not be damaged, destroyed, boarded by other players, and two characters of different color could not board the same vehicle. Because of this, any shots that involved Grif and Simmons both boarding the Warthog were created by either compositing shots together or shooting around them simultaneously boarding it. Due to color proximity, Simmons and Sarge were at times shown both boarding the Warthog, although Simmons' maroon character was substituted for a red character. ** Additionally, the Banshee aircraft was not usable in the Xbox version of the game's multiplayer. It was however made accessible in the PC/Mac version. Red vs. Blue Seasons using Halo: Combat Evolved *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 1) *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 2) *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 3) *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 4) (Episode 74) *The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 5) (Episode 100) *Out of Mind (Delta) *Recovery One (Delta, Epsilon) *Reconstruction (Delta, Omega, Theta) *Relocated (Part 4) *Season 9 (Delta) *Season 10 (Delta, Omega) *Season 11 (Episode 4) *Season 12 (Episode 8) *Season 14 (Episode 2, Episode 3) *Season 15 (Episode 2, Episode 20) *Singularity (Episode 1, Episode 7, Episode 10) *PSAs (Various) Category:Video Games Category:Machinima Category:The Real World